Broken Heart's Vengeance
by MajorWhitlocklvr89
Summary: Edward forces an abortion, which results in Bella's blood change. Hurt and betrayed by the one she loved, Bella and the rest of the family go to Italy to ask for justice. Mourning the loss of her only child, Bella vows to never love again, closing herself off. Can Aro change her mind with help from family and Marcus? What about Edward and can there be a happy ever after for Bella?
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight world...I just mess with their lives and pair them off with whomever I wish**

**So don't sue me**


	2. Chapter 1: A Fatal Betrayal

**AN: Here I am again. While the muse wouldn't let me work on some of my current stories, it did let me have enough juice to get this one started. This is an Aro/Bella pairing this time and I warn you, the beginning is very messed up. I didn't give it too much detail, because frankly it was hard enough to write as it is. I have nothing against the character Renesmee, but frankly, her existence shouldn't have happened, since it doesn't make any sense.**

**I apologize for how this is written. It was, in my opinion, a good chapter as far as getting the story started, but the content is not something I believe I will ever write about again in this detail**

**So without further ado...here is Chapter 1 of **_**Broken Heart's Vengeance...**_

__**Chapter 1: A Fatal Betrayal**

Edward was running around like mad, his normal vampire speed in overdrive after hearing Carlisle somewhat confirm my pregnancy. His behavior was scaring me and also slightly pissing me off. I know that my pregnancy was shocking, supposedly impossible, but this was Edward's child. This was his BIOLOGICAL child. He should be happy.

Edward started packing our stuff and was muttering something about getting me back to Forks and getting Carlisle to get rid of the 'thing' inside of me. I don't think he meant for me to hear what he was saying, but I did and hearing him call our baby a 'thing' was the last straw. I pushed the open suitcases to the floor, the noise making Edward stop in his tracks. I said, "Stop Edward and talk to me! Why are you doing this?!"

He rolled his eyes and in a tone that made me feel like a little child he said, "Isabella, that thing inside you is not human. Carlisle can get it out before it kills you. I will NOT lost you to my monstrous mistake." He quickly picked the suitcases up and repacked them before leaving the room. This baby was a mistake to him? The words echoed in my head and my fury grew again as I heard the word monstrous echo louder than anything else he had said. Despite everything we had been through, by saying this baby was monstrous, he still considered himself a monster.

I followed him out into the big living room as he gathered the little things we had scattered around. I was hoping that I could change his mind, but that hope was dwindling. So I played on an idea that I hoped he would believe and listen to. I said, "Edward, wait a second." Luckily he stopped and turned as I said, "What if I'm wrong. What if it's something else. Carlisle wasn't even sure. Let's get Carlisle to come out here and check for sure before we start worrying about something that you say shouldn't even be happening."

Edward nodded but asked, "What about Charlie? He was wanting to see us before we headed to Dartmouth." Trying to keep him from going back to his original plans I said, "We can't go back. If I am right, I can't be around Charlie right now. Besides, we're newlyweds. If we tell him that we decided to stay here until the week before school starts, he'll chalk it up to that. We can tell him that we'll spend the entire Christmas break to make up for not coming home."

Edward nodded again and said, "I'll call Carlisle now and once he gets her and checks you over, I'll call Charlie with our excuse." Something flashed in his eyes, but he shook his head and asked, "Do you want some tea love? It might help settle the...your stomach. I can call Carlisle while I make it." His attitude seemed a little odd, but I figured that we were both just exhausted in our own ways from the day's excitement. I nodded and laid down on the couch, closing my eyes.

***EDWARD'S POV***

I was impressed with Bella's attempts to distract me from the problem we had. I would play along for now, but I would get that demon out of her, one way or another. How could I have been so foolish? I'd heard the legends of children conceived between vampires and human women, but had not really believed them because of how rare and unheard of these children were. Now my fragile HUMAN wife was paying the price. If I didn't do anything, my Bella would die because of my folly.

I put the kettle on for tea and called Carlisle. Using Bella's reasoning, I got Carlisle and the family to head to Isle Esme, Carlisle bringing the necessary equipment. As I hung up, I made the decision that would not only cost me my marriage, but also my wife's very life. Knowing that Alice would call and try to stop me, I turned the phone off and removed the battery.

After checking to make sure that Bella was resting, I made my way to Carlisle's office which I knew he kept fully stocked. I opened the large medicine cabinet and looked for a familiar purple bottle. I had practiced medicine shortly before meeting Bella and knew which medicine did what. The contents of the purple bottle, when given in the correct dosage, would knock Bella out and induce a miscarriage. I took it back into the kitchen and after pouring Bella a mug of tea, I poured the medicine in and mixed in it well. Considering the already advanced state of her pregnancy, I poured a little more than necessary, believing that the monster inside her would fight against it as much as possible.

I carried the mug back out into the living room and handed it to Bella before going into the bedroom and placing some thick towels on the bed for when the time came. I went back into the living room to find Bella staring at her mug in confusion. I sat next to her as she said, "Edward, this tea tastes funny. Can tea go bad?" I was about to answer her when she suddenly doubled over in pain and blood started coming from between her legs. It was happening, but way too fast.

Bella fell to her knees, the mug falling to the floor as she doubled over in pain again. I went to gather in her my arms to get her to the bed, but she slapped my hands away and as she looked into my eyes, I could see the hurt, anger and pain reflected in the brown eyes I loved. She whispered, How could you?" Before she could say anything else, her eyes rolled back and she fell to the floor, unconscious at last.

I quickly picked her up and carried her into the bedroom and placed her on the bed where we had consummated our love and marriage many times. I hooked her up to the IV and bag of O+ and waited. The blood flowing from her was steady and heavy, forcing me to burn thick towels and blankets every few hours. Her heartbeat was steady, but the blood loss was worrying me. I didn't want to turn her, despite my promise to do so, but if the blood loss continued the way it was, I would have no other choice. I hated to damn her to this life, but I couldn't bear to live without her.

My decision was made when I heard her heart stutter. It wasn't a long enough stutter to make me frantic, but I still had little time to make a decision. When Bella's body arched and a small mass of flesh and blood, flowed out, I knew I had no choice. Burning the bloody flesh and blankets, I took the IV and blood transfer lines out of her arms before leaning over her and biting her once on both sides of her neck. I hoped that the two bites were enough.

I was proven wrong.

***JASPER POV***

The family and I had rushed to Isle Esme after a mysterious phone call from Edward concerning first, we hurried because Carlisle was worrying over something he wouldn't reveal to the rest of us, but when Alice had a vision of a bloody Bella crying and a cold, blood covered Edward, we skipped the commercial flight and took the private plane we had. My Alice was panicking, which was never a good thing.

Upon arriving at the house, the first thing I heard was a slow heartbeat and considering how long ago Alice had the vision of Edward's decisions, Bella's heart shouldn't be slowing down so soon. We ran to the house and what we discovered will probably haunt us for eternity. It was going to for me, and I had seen some true horrors during my first years as a vampire.

The rug and living room sofa were covered and soaked in blood. I could smell blood, and strangely flesh, burning outside. The house looked like a murder scene. Carlisle noticed a mug on the floor and after picking it up, he sniffed it. A growl left him as he said, "Edward, what the hell have you done?" I sniffed it too and the smell made me furious.

I had studied botany and knew what I smelled and what it did. I spotted Edward coming out of the bedroom and quickly grabbed him. Carlisle swept past us to check on Bella, his curse upon seeing her not helping my mood. He called for Esme, leaving the rest of us alone with Edward, who didn't look remorseful at all.

Emmett, coming behind me, asked, "Jazz man, what's going on? What's the deal with Carlisle being so scary?" Glaring at Edward I asked, "Would you like to tell them or should I?" At his continued silence, I said, "Bella was pregnant Emmett. That's why he called Carlisle. But it seems Edward didn't want to wait until we got here because he decided to induce a miscarriage on his own, except he didn't calculate the dose right. Bella's changing right now because he was stupid."

Rose didn't stay. She checked the fire pit outside and then joined Esme and carlisle with Alice quickly following behind. Emmett and I were still holding Edward 'hostage' when Carlisle shouted, "Jasper, I need your help!" Leaving Edward with Emmett, I walked into the bedroom, the sight before me breaking my undead heart.

Rose and Alice were by Bella's head, washing and brushing her hair free of blood, while Esme had sponged the blood from her body and slipped a bikini and loose sundress onto her pale body. I knew why, the less clothes on a newborn, the less mess she'd make with them. Carlisle came up to me and said, "I need your help. Edward didn't put enough venom into Bella's system. At this rate, her heart will give out before she completely turns."

I nodded and went over to one side of the bed while Carlisle went to the other. We each grabbed a wrist and bit down, pumping as much venom as possible into her body. Repeating the process to her ankles and the artery on the underside of her knees, we all waited to hear if it worked. By pumping so much venom into Bella's body, we made a three day long change fit into a day and a half. I stayed at her side while Carlisle went into the other room and dealt with Edward.

Most newborns retained little to no memory of their human life upon finishing the change successfully. If there was a God out there, I prayed that he be kind enough to let Bella keep her human memories. She deserved to get revenge for what Edward had done to her. That was the only reason she should keep the memories of what happened. Her heartbeat sped up just as Carlisle came back and said, "Edward's gone. I tried to talk to him and he ran."

He sat in the chair next to the bed and said, "I've called Eleazar. Aside from you, he has the best experience with newborns. If she has a gift, he'll help with that as well. As far as Charlie goes, that depends on how quickly Bella takes to our diet." Confused I asked, "What do you mean?" "I just got a phone call. Apparently Jacob Black, who is still pissed off at Bella for marrying Edward, decided to let Charlie in on not only the Pack's secret, but ours as well. He knows everything now." I was a little shocked, but didn't really care at the moment. My biggest concern was for Bella, my new sister.

A few hours later, just as a new dawn broke. Bella's heart sped up one last time before stopping forever. A few seconds later, her bright red newborn eyes popped open...


End file.
